Bittersweet Romance
by alice59
Summary: The Rouge family is currently the leading mafia family in their area. Left with an advice from their deceased father, Flaky Rouge tries to ignore all the proposals for her. Will she be able to marry who she loves or just be married because of the family's benefit? What will happen if some forces her into marrying? Rated K for now.. :D


My first HTF fanfic... so there may be ooc here... orz Will be using the humanized form. Enjoy~

* * *

It's early in the morning and I'm currently having breakfast in our dining room when my brother arrived. Normally we talk of a few things whenever we pass by each other such as greetings and asking how's each other. There are also times that we don't talk at all since he's quite busy, being the boss of the family after all.

Our family, the Rouge family, is now the leading mafia family here in our area. Formerly, there were other two families that paralleled ours but because of continuous progress we outgrew them and became the top. Our parents died two years ago so my brother is now taking over as the boss. He is quite *silly in his younger years despite of his age. Pretending to be stupid and acting like he didn't know what he's doing just because he does not want to take things seriously. But because of the responsibility that has been given to him, he changed. I rarely see him smile unlike before.

I greeted him good morning and he greeted back. I thought it will just be like other days wherein we only greet each other then eat but today it's different.

"Before I forget, Flaky, I have something to tell you." He started, his sky blue eyes watching me as he took a seat in front of me, across the table.

"Hm?" I hummed since I still have food in my mouth.

"You'll be celebrating your birthday next week right?" he asked, putting a toast in his mouth. I nodded.

"It'll be your eighteenth as well, which means you're in the age to marry."

"Oh." I muttered. Actually, marrying didn't cross my mind up until now.

"Our father gave me an advice before he died, I haven't told you yet since you're too young back then. He said to be careful in choosing our other half." He stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Since our family is currently at the top, a lot of families will want to have our families joined. In short, there will be others who would want to get your hand in order for the two families to be one." He answered.

I laughed nervously and said, "I still didn't get your point."

"What I mean is there will be people who will try to woo you with fake sweetened words just to marry into our family." He replied.

"Oh." I said just getting what he means.

"Be sure not to fall in love with those guys okay?" He stood up and walked towards me.

"Okay!" I reassured as he patted my head. "Ne, Lumpy-nii, is that also the reason why you aren't married yet?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He chuckled and replied, "Kinda."

He exited the dining room to get back to his work. I took a last sip on my tea then stood up and left. While walking, I think of what I will do for the rest of the day. Maybe I should try and call Petunia or Cuddles? Apart from them I don't have anyone else. My brother, Lumpy and my cousins, Petunia and Cuddles, are the only people that I can talk to without feeling nervous.

In the end, we went shopping. Petunia called and asked me if I wanted to go. We went to the shopping district, just the three of us. It surprised me when they did not invite their lovers. I still haven't met them though; I hope these two will introduce them to me. I only knew them when these two tell me how sweet they were to them.

We looked at the stores for clothes that we will wear in the upcoming party. I already have a dress that I want in our mansion but Petunia insisted that I should wear something new. Cuddles is just there, laughing and going along with the flow. We talked about things that are happening in our life as we continue to look for clothes.

At the end of the day, Petunia bought a lot of different dresses; Cuddles bought the suit that he liked while I bought a simple dress.

I went home after that, ate dinner, took a bath and went to bed. _My eighteenth birthday huh, I wonder what will happen._ I thought as I slowly close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

I know this is kind of short but I can't think of what to write in the beginning...xD Ideas for later chapter keeps on pouring in my head...xD I wish I won't get tired of writing this and manage to finish it..xD I hope you liked it~! ^_^

Also I'm still thinking of how should Flaky address Lumpy... ^^a Lumpy-nii is kinda weird, big brother Lumpy sounds like Liechtenstein, Bro is kinda OOC and plain Lumpy have the feeling that they are of the same age..?


End file.
